


This Love

by lannisterslioness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little one-shot based off a prompt I got from an anon on tumblr requesting some 5 + 1 kisses with these two cutie pies :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've been looking over my list every day and trying to get some one shots done, I know I've posted a lot of them lately but it's nice to write these in-between, especially when I'm stuck on a chapter of another fic :P This one is just a 5+1 kisses prompt I got a while ago and finally got around to, I hope you guys like it!

**01.**

 

    Rey had known Poe for a while, she was the only friend she had at the base aside from BB-8 while Finn was in his coma. They had grown close over those months, and even closer once Finn was awake to constantly bring them together, not to mention BB-8 who seemed to love to have both Rey and Poe together. But now Poe was leaving, for only a week, but it was going to be the first time Rey had been parted from him since they became friends, and she was still grounded from missions while she was going through basic training with Luke until she was able to control the Force fairly well. She knew where Poe and his squadron were going was dangerous, there had been reports of high First Order activity, and there was always that chance whenever he left that he might not come back. Rey didn’t want to lose another friend or a little droid companion, so many people had left her and so few ever came back, she didn’t want to put Poe and BB-8 on that list. 

 

    “You keep an eye on him out there.” Rey whispered to the little droid while Poe was occupied with some engine checks on his X-Wing before taking off. “And you both be careful.” 

 

_ [Of course Friend-Rey, Friend-Poe and I will be very careful, he wishes to return as quickly as possible for classified reasons.] _ BB-8 chirped. 

 

    “Classified?” Rey asked curiously. 

 

_ [Oh yes! Very classified indeed!] _ BB-8 confirmed. 

 

    Before Rey could try to convince the droid of what that classified reason was, Poe walked over to them and BB-8 went completely silent, Rey rising to her full height to say her goodbye to Poe. 

 

    “I’ll be back soon, don’t worry about it.” Poe said with his usual grin on his face, he was always so confident in his missions, and Rey knew he was a great pilot - one of the best she’s ever seen - but she knew that missions could go wrong too, even for the best of pilots. 

 

    “I know, you’ll be fine.” Rey nodded, she tried to fake a smile but it felt so wrong. She had seen so many people leave but she wasn’t used to goodbyes, most left without a word, goodbyes gave her time to think about the fact of that they were actually leaving. 

 

    Poe pulled her close and gave her a hug, Rey was still adjusting to actual physical contact with people that wasn’t initiating combat of sorts. She wasn’t used to hugs and holding on to a person, it was all so foreign, but she learned from both Finn and Poe that hugs were a common thing and slowly Rey was getting more and more used to it. Rey wrapped her arms around him to hug him back and bury her face in his shoulder a bit, trying to commit the scent of engine oil and something earthy that was just distinctly Poe. When she slowly pulled away all she was thinking of was trying to hold on to memories of Poe just in case, and she was concentrating so much that she barely registered a new memory being made when he leaned in and kissed her. It was a quick peck on the lips, but even that was new to Rey, and all she could do when he pulled away was just stare at him in a mixture of confusion and curiosity. 

 

    Poe’s cheeks instantly flushed red under her gaze, she’d seen Poe nervous once when they first met after an awkward hug when the map to Luke was pieced together, but he was usually so confident - to see him flustered again was a strange and amusing sight. Rey bit down on her bottom lip and smiled, leaning over and kissing Poe on the cheek, something she had seen done around the base a few times and felt comfortable enough to do now to calm down Poe’s embarrassment. 

 

    “Sorry.” Poe mumbled, still a bit flustered but calming down. 

 

    “It’s okay. Just come back in one piece.” Rey smiled now, completely genuine. “You don’t wanna miss out on that classified thing either.” 

 

    “Classified?” Poe asked curiously and then turned to BB-8, and bit of a grin on his face now. “Yeah, right, the classified thing, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Poe laughed. “Hey, when I come back we’re still having that race, right?” 

 

    “Of course, someone has to put you in your place.” Rey laughed. “Good luck out there.” 

 

    “Good luck with the training.” Poe replied. 

 

    And just like that Poe boarded his X-Wing, BB-8 chirping a goodbye as well as he loaded up into the X-Wing with Poe. A few moments later they were gone, and Rey couldn’t stop thinking about that quick little kiss that made her heart flutter. Poe was her friend, one of her closest friends, but she certainly wouldn’t mind if he ever kissed here again, perhaps for a bit longer. 

 

* * *

 

**02.**

 

    It wasn’t long after Poe’s return, about two weeks to be exact, that Poe asked Rey out on a date, and BB-8 revealed that the date was the classified things Poe wanted to return for. Rey agreed to go on the date, but she had no idea what a date was in the least; she grew up on a planet where people would rather cut your throat then take you out on a date. The day before Rey was a nervous wreck though she hid it well, she tried to ask Finn what a date was, and all he told her was that it was when two people did something together and they maybe kissed at the end of it, but he’d never been on one himself, which left Rey to ask one of her newer friends Jessika what a date was, who just so happened to give her a far more detailed explanation. According to her, dates were when two people who really liked each other did something together like have dinner or watch a movie, something to that effect, and there was almost always a kiss goodnight, and depending on the kiss, it sometimes led to other things when had Rey even more nervous than before. 

 

    Poe was handsome, Rey couldn’t deny that, and from the butterflies in her stomach that Jessika explained meant Rey  _ really  _ liked Poe, she wanted to kiss him more and be around him. But Rey never had someone that close to her in her life, sure she had friends now, but Poe would be different, they were going on a date which meant changing from friends to something else entirely, and it was on Rey’s mind the entire time, right up to the point of the actual date. Rey wore something different from her usual attire, like Jessika said people did for dates, and after Poe was by her side and got her talking and laughing when he told a joke while they were out at the cantina not far from the base, all of Rey’s nerves vanished. 

 

    Things were a bit different from when they normally were together, for one there was no BB-8, who was currently helping C-3PO around the base. The other differences were that Poe seemed to touch her a lot more, he held her hand on the way there, he hugged her when he picked her up at her room, he kept his arm around her waist when they walked into the cantina; and while all of this physical contact would have overwhelmed Rey, it just felt natural between them. 

 

    By the time Poe brought Rey back to her room on the base, they were both a little drunk from the drinks they had but not terribly so, just enough to flush their cheeks and make them a little more happy and free in their movements and words. 

 

    “I had a really great time.” Rey told him at her door, her back to it and Poe closer than he’d ever really been before, his hands on her waist and a smile on both of their faces. 

 

    “Me too.” Poe agreed. “Care to go out again next week?” 

 

    “I’d love to.” Rey giggled and seeing the joy on Poe’s face grow just a bit more. 

 

    She didn’t know if it was the drinks in her system or the fact that she genuinely had a good time with Poe tonight, but something made her reach out and grab his jacket and pull him close to her for their lips to meet. The kiss started out the same as the one they had shared before, until Poe moved his body closer to Rey’s, pushing her against the door a bit, and his tongue seeking out access to her mouth to deepen the kiss. Rey grateful obliged and though she had no idea what she was doing since she had never kissed someone like this, but she followed Poe’s lead and hoped the kiss wasn’t terrible. Poe pulled away when they were both breathless, chests heaving a bit but grins still on their faces. 

 

    “Was that alright?” Rey asked tentatively, chewing on her bottom lip as her nerves crept up on her again. “I just, I...I’ve never really been kissed like that.” She mumbled. 

 

    “It was great.” Poe smirked. “But if you feel like you need more practice I’d be happy to help.” 

 

    “I think I’d like that.” Rey admitted and met his lips again, savouring the moment and hoping that more opportunities to kiss Poe were in her future. 

 

* * *

 

**03.**

 

    Poe got sick, it had been going around the base and she’d already been through it, Poe and BB-8 both refusing to leave her side, and as a result Poe caught the cold from her. Rey returned the favor by staying at his side the entire time, doing exactly as he had done for her and making sure he got enough rest, that he ate, that he took his medicine, and that he didn’t try to slip away and work before he was well enough to. It only took two days for Rey to realize that it was nearly impossible to keep Poe still, and making sure he got better was a job in itself. The only time he was ever still was when Rey laid in bed beside him, her clinging onto him to ensure he didn’t leave the bed and staying like that until they both fell asleep. 

 

    Rey woke up first from their nap and was considering sneaking away to get them both dinner and have BB-8 stand guard while she did so, but just as she moved an inch, Poe moved as well and slowly woke up. 

 

     “Where are you going?” He mumbled out before a yawn escaped his lips, his voice raspy from the cold and congested at the same time. 

 

    “To get us something to eat, you need to get something in you today, all you had was an apple and I barely got that in you.” Rey sighed as she sat up in bed, her legs still tangled with his, and her hands brushing back Poe’s wild curls that were due for a haircut but clinging to his forehead with sweat from his fever he now had. “And you also need to take more medicine, your fever is back.” 

 

    Poe simply groaned in response and Rey couldn’t help but chuckle, the cold had knocked her down, that was true, but Poe couldn’t do much without her though he tried. 

 

    “Come on, just get it over with.” Rey convinced him, grabbing the pill off the nightstand along with his bottle of water and held it until he rose up and took the water and pill from her. “You’ll feel better soon I promise.” Rey ran her fingers through his curls again and gave him a smile. 

 

    “I hope so, I feel like crap.” Poe groaned. “I haven’t been this sick since I was thirteen.” 

 

    “You’ll manage, Commander.” Rey laughed a bit. “What do you want to eat?” 

 

    “Some soup maybe, I’m not that hungry.” Poe coughed. 

 

    “Alright. Don’t you dare get out of this bed, I’ve told Beebee-Ate to make sure you stay here.” Rey warned him. 

 

_ [Yes Friend-Poe, you must stay in bed to get better so we can go flying again!] _ BB-8 buzzed. 

 

    “I won’t move, I promise, I don’t feel that adventurous today.” Poe cracked a smile for the first time since this morning and Rey couldn’t help but smile back. 

 

    “Good.” Rey stated. 

 

    She leaned over and captured his lips, kissing him deeply just as they had been since their very first date and her enjoying every second of it, though Poe wasn’t as responsive as usual with the cold clouding his mind. 

 

    “You must like me a lot to kiss me while I’m like this.” Poe laughed as she pulled away while giving a final parting peck to his cheek before she got out of bed. 

 

    “I do like you.” Rey assured him. “You took care of me and I’m going to take care of you.” 

 

    “I-I, uh, I’m really glad you’re here.” Poe said, Rey could tell he wanted to say something else from how he hesitated, she had learned to read him like that, and while she just as easily could have gotten the answer from his mind, Rey never intruded on Poe’s thoughts unless he allowed her to take a peak from time to time.  

 

    “Me too.” Rey smiled. “I’ll be back with some soup for you, okay? Beebee-Ate, keep an eye on him.” Rey told the little droid. 

 

    BB-8 beeped in confirmation and as soon as Rey left the room, BB-8 rolled over to Poe’s side of the bed and kept him company until Rey returned. 

 

* * *

 

**04.**

 

    It was a near miss, a cannon blaster shot off just inches from where Rey stood and everything being enveloped in a giant cloud of flame and dust. For a moment herself, Rey was sure she was going to die, and when she realized she had jumped just out of the way, lying on the ground covered in dirt, and her ears ringing, all she could think about was Poe. He'd flown over in his X-Wing, she'd seen him just moments before the blast, and from the way she noticed him now breaking off from the squadron and flying back over, he must have thought she died as well. Rey brought herself to her feet and fought her way out of the Stormtroopers that surrounded her, knowing she had to get away from them. The battle didn't last much longer after that, and when it was done, Poe was the first to land on the battlefield and dismount his X-Wing faster than BB-8 could be lowered out of it. Poe ran right to her and hugged her tightly, burying his face into her shoulder and refusing to let go, Rey returning the hug though she was still in shock that she had survived herself. 

 

    “Are you alright? Did you get hurt?” Poe asked as he pulled away temporarily though his hands were still on her waist and afraid to let go. 

 

    “A little banged up, but I'm okay.” Rey answered, she was in a bit of shock and Poe sensed that, bringing her in for an embrace again and peppering the side of her face with kisses. 

 

    “I thought I lost you.” He mumbled into her shoulder now, pressing another light kiss there. 

 

    “I won't go down that easily.” Rey assured him and got a small laugh out of him as he pulled away.

 

    Poe had his fair share of bumps and bruises on him from taking a hit up there in the sky, but he was alright, and knowing that much made Rey instantly feel better. BB-8 finally rolled over and nudged Rey’s leg to get her attention, causing Rey to kneel down and pat the little droid on the head to calm his own nerves. 

 

_ [Friend-Rey, I am relieved you are alright, Friend-Poe was in great distress after seeing the blast.]  _ BB-8 told her, only making Rey’s grin broaden. 

 

    “I'm fine, and I'm even better knowing you two are alright.” Rey assured the little droid before returning to her feet and pulling Poe in for a quick kiss, something they weren't afraid of sharing in front of others. 

 

* * *

 

**05.**

 

    Poe rolled off of Rey with a smile on his face and trying to catch his breath. They’d been dating for a while now but it was the first time Rey had sex with Poe, and she had to admit that it was pretty amazing. Not only because it was her first time, it hurt at first she remembered that, but because it was with Poe, and that was all that mattered to her. She had a smile plastered on her face as well, she couldn’t recall a time she’d been happier now that she thought about it, and all she wanted was to be close to Poe like that for the rest of her life. Rey rolled onto her side and wrapped her arms around Poe, she didn’t care that she was burning up or that they were both covered in a layer of sweat, she wanted to be close to him still, and he seemed to feel the same from how he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to press kisses to her forehead. 

 

   They fell asleep together like that, limbs tangled and sheets twisted around them. Rey was the first to wake up, pressing a few kisses to Poe’s jaw in an attempt to wake him up and giggling like a fool when he finally groaned and opened his eyes. 

 

    “What time is it?” Poe asked with a yawn, a lazy grin on his face. 

 

   “Six something, it’s dinner time I know that, I can smell the food from here.” Rey grinned. 

 

    “So that’s why you like staying here then, huh? The truth comes out, you're able to tell when the food is out from my room.” Poe laughed and peppered Rey with kisses, her giggling and squealing the entire time as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on top of him. 

 

    “Maybe.” Rey bit down on her bottom lip with a grin. “But the company is pretty good too.” 

 

    “I love you.” Poe blurted out, resting his hands on her hips and looking up at her with more love than Rey had ever seen in her life. 

 

    He’d never said it out loud before, she’d felt it, she’d heard him on occasion through the Force if he was thinking it too strongly and Rey was exhausted from training.  

 

    “I love you too.” Rey finally answered after a beat. 

 

    Poe just grinned and sat up to capture her lips again, holding her there on top of him and enjoying every moment of their embrace. Rey had never been loved by anyone like this before, for a long time she had been afraid of it, but with Poe it just felt right. 

 

* * *

 

**06.**

 

    It had been a year, and Poe and Rey shared their fair share of close calls, but as soon as Rey recovered from her recent close call, a blaster shot right to the side of her abdomen, Poe asked her to marry him. He didn’t plan it, it just came out as soon as he was able to hold her in his arms again; it was irrational to want to get married in the middle of a war, it had only been a year, and there were plenty of other reasons that they shouldn’t have gotten married - but they did. It was a simple wedding done quickly right on the base, Finn was Poe’s best man with BB-8 holding onto the rings, and Jessika and Leia helped Rey with a dress and tried to keep her from fidgeting too much in it since she was hardly used to something as impractical as a dress. 

 

    Rey had no idea what wedding vows even were, and Poe didn’t think that something as traditional as those old vows were even right for them, so they made them up as they went, speaking from the heart, and whenever Rey go nervous Poe squeezed her hands to let her know she was fine and safe at his side. A few exchanged words later and Poe’s friend, and fellow pilot, Snap announced them as Mr. and Mrs. Dameron. Rey thought it was strange that they had to kiss in front of so many people, but she was with Poe and it eased her nerves about it. There were drinks and some dancing afterwards, but it wasn’t until Rey was alone with Poe finally after all of that when she realized she was actually married to him now. 

 

    “What’s wrong?” Poe asked right away as soon as they made it back to his room, noticing the odd expression on her face. 

 

    “No, nothing.” Rey shook her head. “It’s just...weird.” 

 

    “What’s weird?” Poe asked curiously, wrapping his arms around Rey’s waist to pull her closer to him. 

 

    “Just...we’re married. Are things supposed to be different now? I don’t know what we’re supposed to do-” 

 

    Poe silenced her with a quick kiss and pulled away with a small grin on his face. “We stay the same, it just means that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you. Nothing really changes except for when we can finally live somewhere off the base, when the war is over with.” Poe always wanted to remain hopeful about the future, and Rey loved that about him the most, she’d never had much of a future before coming to the base, and now she had a future with Poe. 

 

    “What do we do when that happens?” Rey asked curiously. 

 

    “Well,” Poe sighed and sat down on the bed, patting the empty space beside him and pulling Rey close as she did so. “We can live anywhere you want, I’ll take you to every planet you want to see in the galaxy and wherever you want to live, we’ll live there. And then we just...live. We can start a family if we want.” Poe suggested. 

 

    “You mean like having kids?” Rey asked. 

 

    “Yeah, whenever you want.” Poe assured her. 

 

    “I’ve never even thought of that before.” Rey admitted. “I never thought about any of this really.” 

 

    “We’ve got all the time in the world.” Poe told her. 

 

    “I want to have something to look forward to, so I want to think about that right now.” Rey stated, turning to face him on the bed and trying to adjust her dress as she did so, though she couldn’t wait to get out of it as it was still driving her insane. “You talked about how you grew up on Yavin 4 a while ago, it sounded like something out of a dream.” 

 

    “I had a good childhood there, even better parents.” Poe said with a grin. 

 

    “I want to live there after all of this. I want to have kids that can grow up there in such a beautiful place and run around and play outside and not have a care in the world. I want you to teach them how to fly like your mom taught you and I want to show them all the most beautiful parts of the galaxy that I never got to see when I was a kid.” Rey smiled. “I want all of that with you.” 

 

    “That sounds like a plan to me.” Poe grinned. “Now, would you mind if I kissed you, Mrs. Dameron?” 

 

    Rey had to admit that she liked the sound of that title,  _ Mrs. Dameron _ . “You can kiss me anytime, Mr. Dameron.” Rey grinned in return and wrapped her arms around Poe’s neck as he went in for a kiss. 

 

    Rey squealed and giggled when Poe got on top of her and pinned her down to the bed, his kiss roaming down her neck now and pulled away with a broad smile on his face. 

 

    “You know, there is something that most married couples do on their wedding night, if you want.” Poe offered, Rey giggled a bit more, it was their wedding night and he was still looking for approval from her before they had sex. 

  
    “Well, there’s a tradition I’m more than alright with.” Rey assured him with another quick peck on the lips. 


End file.
